


Sweet the smell, Hot the taste

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Breeding, Dom Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Papussy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Raffle Prize, Scent Kink, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), mutliverse convergence, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Blue runs home expecting an emergency after Stretch's ominous text. He finds something so much better.





	Sweet the smell, Hot the taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Lustysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Lustysinner/gifts).



> raffle prize for hitting 500 followers on Tumblr! Hope you all enjoy!

Multiverse convergence brought many new things into their lives. New friends, good food and the forever safety of a secure timeline.    
It was wonderful spending time with versions of themselves and their siblings. The similar, yet so very different, personalities melding together to form one big happy family.    
  
Life was perfect for the Swap brothers. They were on the surface, they were stable and more than anything, they were together. No longer did the two siblings dance around one another, hiding their true feelings.   
Their first time being under the stars and perfect. They tried to be as open and honest with the other as much as possible. Even if Stretch did have issues admitting the truth on how he was feeling and perhaps Blue admitted too much.   
But when Stretch texted Blue during work with a simple “Come home. Now”, Blue hadn’t hesitated. He called out to his Boss that he had to go with a family emergency and zoomed out of the restaurant to his motorcycle parked out back.    
Blue tried to call Stretch, worried out of his mind, but his brother didn’t pick up. Which only worried him more.    
  
Arriving home in record time, Blue left the bike to thump noisily against the lawn and dashed into the house only to be hit with a wall of hot, sweet, musk. A scent he hadn’t sampled in years when he was too young to make any use of it and too innocent to know what it even meant.   
  
Heat.   
  
Stretch was in heat somewhere in the house and he had called Blue to help him. Taking deep open mouth breaths to savor the honeysuckle flavor on his tongue, Blue started to pull off his clothes.   
Heat meant that Stretch finally felt comfortable, safe and ready to start a family. His brother was ready to be bred nice and hard. Take Blue’s knot inside his sweet pussy and get flooded with seed until a souling formed in his bloated belly. The thought of Stretch round with his pups drove him into a receptive rut in reply. His ecto body formed, bubbling from his pelvis out into solid muscle and a thickly corded length. Already the mating knot was at the base ready to tie his Papyrus to him with the tip liberally dripping in preparation.   
  
Blue let out a subsonic rumble, felt more then heard, and waited. A thin, warbling keen echoed from his bedroom. They had transferred their home underground-above ground not wanting to lose the home they grew up in.    
Making his way up the stairs, Blue paused at the door, panting. Stretch’s sugary scent coating his tongue. The door was easily pushed open to bare the room to his hungry eyes.    
  
Stretch was exactly where Blue imagined he would be. Sprawled across the star speckled duvet, knuckle deep inside his slopping pussy. It was obvious that despite how harshly Stretch was finger fucking himself he was no closer to an orgasm. A Monster in heat couldn’t get off alone and all the lanky skeleton was doing was stimulating himself to the brink of pain.    
  
Pleading bright, orange eyelights met his own rut darked indigo followed by a warbling, pleading call of “Sans...please”   
  
Blue was on him in a flash. Flipping Stretch over onto his back to nestle between the parted thighs. Blue slotted his engorged cock between swollen lips groaning at the near instant relief. His groan turned into a snarl when Stretch’s hands tried to scramble between their bodies to pinch and roll his swollen clit. Desperate to cum, anything to take the edge off, despite his obviously willing partner.    
  
“I don’t think so brother. You’re gonna lay there and let me fuck your pussy nice and wide ok? i’ll handle everything” Stretch really couldn’t argue. Infact, Blue was cinching their playtime cuffs around his wrist. The padded cuffs there from their last romp in bondage. Even in heat he was all for being lazy but Stretch didn’t expect the two additions that Blue pulled seemingly out of nowhere.   
Blue had Stretch’s ankles up and attached by new links to his wrist in seconds. Blue’s prior training with the Royal Guard making him a master at securing those he captured, and considering Stretch was now tightly bound by wrist and ankle with only enough mobility to shake his hips and whine, meant that he was well and truly caught by his dominant heat partner.    
  
“Please, oh fuck-hah...Sans please, please” Stretch begged from his position. He was crying while he pleaded. His body burned from the inside out and he wanted nothing more but for Blue to bury himself inside his willing body. His earlier play, unsatisfying as it was, left him more then ready to take the pulsating length that fitted so enticingly across his greedy hole. “ Fuck me. Breed me anything just pleaaaaase”   
  
Blue was satisfied at Stretch’s willingness, if perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind blushing brightly at the lewd display his brother made. Bent nearly in half but trying his hardest to maneuver his opening around the head of Blue’s cock.    
  
“Don’t worry Papy I got you” Blue crooned, pulling back just enough to nose the tip against the parted folds before driving himself inside to the knot in one smooth long stroke. Stretch came with a scream at the penetration. His body grateful and appreciative. Blue had to pause, fist clenching on either side of the bowed body. The rhythmic tighten and release of the undulating walls nearly dragging a sympathetic orgasm from him.    
Warm, wet heat splashing against their thighs with each squeeze. When Stretch relaxed enough, Blue began to grind the knot inside. The newly spilled lubricants easing the passage. Each inward push hard fought despite the loosened walls.    
  
With a pop, their hips met. The knot tying them together.  The orange belly already starting to swell from the length buried inside it and Blue’s still leaking pre.    
  
“I hope you’re ready Papy cause i’m not stopping until your knocked up with my babies. I want your belly nice and round with my cum. Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine. My brother, My mate, My sweet Mama” Blue leaned down swallowing Stretch’s mewl of acceptance while starting a slow grind. They had all night after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and/or comment!


End file.
